Miłość wisi w powietrzu
by euphoria814
Summary: AU,w którym Danny nie ma zielonego pojęcia, że znalazł się na celowniku


Steve nie wierzył, że dożyje chwili, kiedy banda rozchichotanych nastolatków nawiedzi ich siedzibę, ale najwyraźniej zwariowali. Rozumiał, że Grace przychodziła do nich, ale była córką Danny'ego i zawsze trzymali ją z dala od wszelkich dowodów zbrodni i broni. Tymczasem tej hałastry nie dało się opanować, chociaż Steve miał zajęcia z psychologii tłumu jeszcze za czasów Marynarki Wojennej.

Grace nie wyglądała na zachwyconą z pewnością z powodu faktu, że mieli tutaj nie jedną, ale trzy klasy z jej szkoły. Ich rocznik był najmłodszy zatem podział być widoczny. I Steve nie był głupi –te ładne popularne dziewczęta, które były podziwiane przez resztę na pewno nie zadawały się z małolatami.

\- Witamy w siedzibie Five O – zaczęła Kono i popatrzyła na niego z nadzieją, że będzie wiedział co teraz.

Steve, kiedy nie mógł użyć broni, nawet nie udawał autorytetu.

\- Podpisali oświadczenia, że cokolwiek się im stanie to na ich odpowiedzialność? – spytał jednej z czterech nauczycielek.

I to chyba był błąd, bo oczy kobiety zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki.

Na szczęście jednak Danny wyszedł przed spory tłumek i uniósł dłonie do góry, co zadziałało cuda, bo grupa nareszcie przestała gadać. Steve zaczął podejrzewać, że Williams miał nadprzyrodzone zdolności. To przynajmniej tłumaczyło dlaczego nie zwariował dotąd w pracy z nim. I Steve naprawdę go czasem słuchał. Głównie, kiedy nie miał wyboru.

\- Nazywam się Danny Williams i jestem zastępcą dowódcy jednostki specjalnej zwalczania przestępczości Five O na Hawajach – powiedział Danny, prostując się lekko. – Jesteśmy pierwszą taką jednostką stworzoną w Stanach Zjednoczonych i chociaż nie mam danych sądzę, że też jedyną. A teraz przedstawię wam pozostałych, których pewnie doskonale znacie z telewizji, chociaż gdyby to ode mnie zależało na pewno nie lądowalibyśmy w wydaniu głównym. Po prostu nasz dowódca komandor porucznik Steven McGarrett nie do końca pojmuje, że nie jest Kapitanem Ameryką. Kono Kalakaua pewnie mogłaby zostać Miss Hawajów, ale chłopcom po prostu nie radzę nawet próbować, bo na ziemi lądowali wyżsi od was i czasami nawet posiadali broń. Drugi problem to fakt, że porucznik Chin Ho Kelly to jej daleki kuzyn, a wiemy jak dbać o ohanę tutaj – rzucił Danny.

Steve miał ochotę wyprostować się z dumą. Danny naprawdę używał miejscowych zwrotów, chociaż walczyli z nim o to bardzo długo.

\- Dzisiaj nie prowadzimy żadnej sprawy, chociaż jestem pewien, że Steve potrafiłby podjąć pościg nawet szkolnym autobusem. Mam jednak nadzieję, że pohamuje go fakt, że moja córka się tutaj znajduje – ciągnął dalej Danny, a Grace popatrzyła na niego przerażona. – Tak, tak, do ciebie mówię – rzucił Danny, ponieważ był dupkiem.

I kochał Grace. To nigdy się nie wykluczało.

\- Postaracie się nie zgubić, ponieważ w podziemiach są cele. A tym, którzy natrafią na skład broni McGarretta, polecam wycofanie się. Facet wozi granaty w moim samochodzie – dodał Danny.

I jeśli to miała być przestroga – wcale tak nie została przyjęta.

ooo

Przeżyli nalot uczniów i Kono nawet nie była aż tak często podrywana, odkąd zaczęła świecić obrączką ślubną i opowiadać o tym jak niebezpiecznym człowiekiem jest jej mąż. Steve był pewien, że to była ostatnia wycieczka do ich siedziby. Dzieciaki bawiły się przednio, ale nauczycielki wcale nie doceniały ich poczucia humoru. Pokazywanie sali przesłuchań bez okien na pewno nie wprowadziło ich w lepszy humor. Steve jednak był przekonany, że żaden z nastolatków nie planował kariery przestępcy.

Chyba ich jednak trochę przestraszyli.

Steve był święcie przekonany, że powrót do domu będzie problematyczny. Danny promieniował energią, odkąd mógł się pochwalić córką i zinwigilować jej znajomych. To nigdy nie było normalne, ale odkąd Grace dorastała – robiło się tylko gorzej. Szczególnie, że Steve też miał ochotę przywalić przynajmniej dwa lata starszemu od ich dziewczynki dupkowi, który ewidentnie robił do niej maślane oczy. Nie obchodziło go, że to zauroczenie. I tak miał ochotę pokazać dzieciakowi odznakę i wyjaśnić w pokoju przesłuchań dlaczego to zły pomysł.

Danny byłby z niego dumny.

Sądził, że Williams skończył rozmawiać już z rodzicami, którzy odbierali dzieciaki spod ich siedziby, ale Danno wracał właśnie nie tylko z Grace, ale również zaczerwienioną po same uszy nastolatką, która nie mogła przestać się gapić na Williamsa.

\- Odwieziemy Annie do domu – rzucił do niego partner, zajmując siedzenie pasażera, a potem zerknął do tyłu na dziewczynki, które usadawiały się wygodniej. – Wszystko w porządku? – spytał.

I to zaniepokoiło Steve'a.

\- Co się stało? – zainteresował się, zastanawiając się czy nadal miał ten granat w tajnej kieszeni bojówek, o której Danny nie wiedział.

\- Jakiś dupek nie potrafił się zachować – prychnął Williams.

\- Danno – zajęczała Grace. – To jej chłopak – poinformowała go tonem, który wcale się Steve'owi nie podobał.

\- Moja młoda damo, żaden 'chłopak' nie powinien się zachowywać w ten sposób do swojej dziewczyny – rzucił Williams, odwracając się do dziewczynek. – A jeśli któryś podniesie rękę na ciebie, to mu ją oddam, zanim mu ją wyrwę z tułowia – dodał.

Steve nawet potrzymałby dupka, żeby się nie wyrywał.

\- I Annie nie powinna pozwalać się tak traktować. Ewidentnie cię nie docenia. Powinien być wdzięczny, że tak fajna dziewczyna, czy jak wy to teraz nazywacie, w ogóle spogląda na takiego idiotę jak on – prychnął Danny. – Nie wiem co jest nie tak z tym pokoleniem, ale przez myśl nie przeszłoby mi, żeby uderzyć kobietę.

\- Walnąłeś go? – spytał Steve.

\- Nie, to jakiś szczyl – prychnął Danny. – Zagroziłem zamknięciem go na czterdzieści osiem i prawie się popłakał, kiedy uciekał. Bohater – zakpił, a potem zerknął jeszcze raz na dziewczynę, która wgapiała się w nich z szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Wszystko w porządku Annie? Odwieziemy cię do domu – obiecał jej.

\- Dziękuję panie Williams – powiedziała dziewczynka tylko.

ooo

Steve w zasadzie nie wieszczył kłopotów. Grace patrzyła na Danny'ego, jakby chciała mu wkopać i pewnie wskazywanie palcem na nią przy całej klasie i chwalenie się, że była jego córką, nie było najlepszym z posunięć Williamsa, ale Steve potrafił go zrozumieć. Grace jednak nadal kręciła nosem i kazała mu się trzymać z dala od jej szkoły.

Dlatego Steve był mocno zaskoczony, kiedy dostrzegł ja po dwóch czy trzech dniach o feralnej wycieczki w ich siedzibie. Ta druga mała – Annie – towarzyszyła jej. Podobnie jak kolejne trzy dziewczynki. I niosły ciasto.

Danny uniósł głowę zapewne na sam zapach słodkości, a potem uśmiechnął się szeroko do Grace, która tylko przewróciła oczami.

\- Panie Williams – przywitały się uprzejmie jej koleżanki.

\- Cześć – rzucił Danny i wgapiał się nadal w cholerne ciasto.

Steve obserwował wszystko z pewnego rodzaju rozbawieniem. Danny udawał, że się nie obżerał, ale wystarczyło raz zobaczyć go z kontakcie z masaladas, aby wiedzieć, że pączki nie miały szans. Niezależnie od ilości.

\- To twoje koleżanki? – spytał Grace, kiedy mała oparła się o interaktywny blat zaraz obok niego.

Mała westchnęła przeciągle.

\- Nie za bardzo – przyznała, ale nie wdawała się w głębsze wyjaśnienia.

Widział dostatecznie wiele filmów o nastolatkach, żeby wiedzieć, że córka Danny'ego pewnie nie miała łatwo w szkole. Może te popularne dziewczyny przyjęły ją do grupy, bo ich pokazywano w telewizji i mówiła do niego wujku. Nie byłby zdziwiony. Dzieciakom nie trzeba było wiele, aby im zaimponować.

Danny tymczasem zabierał się za ciasto, jakby było jego pieprzonym Świętym Graalem.

\- Mamy sprawę – przypomniał mu, zanim jego partner skończyłby z erekcją od samego cukru.

\- Wpadłyśmy tylko na chwilę. Annie chciała odwiedzić mojego tatę – powiedziała Grace takim tonem, że Steve zerknął na nią niepewnie.

A potem na dziewczęta, które z kolei pożerały Danny'ego takim wzrokiem jak on ciasto. Coś w głosie Grace wieszczyło kłopoty. Ich mała dziewczynka wcale nie była zadowolona z tej wizyty. Steve nie był głupi – potrafiła się obrazić na bardzo długo, kiedy Danny wycinał jej taki numer jak teraz przy całej klasie.

\- Annie, nie masz żadnych kłopotów z tym… chłopakiem – powiedział Williams i Steve widział w jego wzroku coś groźnego, co zawsze pojawiało się, kiedy cokolwiek mogło grozić Grace.

Danny patrzył na te dzieciaki jak na własną córkę. Nic dziwnego – dzieliło je zaledwie dwa lata różnicy najwyżej.

Annie zaczerwieniła się jednak po same uszy, kiedy jej koleżanki zachichotały dość wymownie. Steve'a przerażało, że zaczyna rozumieć dlaczego Grace była taka niezadowolona.

\- Zerwałam z nim – przyznała nastolatka.

Steve czekał aż do Danny'ego dojdzie co jest grane, ale ten po prostu dalej wgryzał się w swoje ciasto.

ooo

Grace patrzyła na niego dość wymownie, ale Steve nie mógł zebrać się w sobie, żeby powiedzieć Danny'emu, że nieletnie koleżanki jego córki łaziły za nim, bo były zakochane. I to dotyczyło nie tylko Annie. Wzięło po prostu je wszystkie. I Steve w zasadzie się im nie dziwił tak bardzo. W końcu sam kiedyś zakochał się w Dannym Williamsie i to nadal trwało.

\- Musisz coś z tym zrobić – poinformowała go Grace.

\- Albo ty możesz mu powiedzieć – stwierdził, ponieważ to w zasadzie było niegroźne i zabawne jak jasna cholera.

Danny dostał kolejne trzy ciasta w ciągu tego tygodnia. Kono prychała na ich widok, ale też wydawała się bardzo rozbawiona niż cokolwiek.

\- Powiedział mi, że powinnam brać przykład z Annie – rzuciła Grace, jakby to ubodło ją najbardziej.

\- Pomyśl o jej minie, kiedy Danno nazwie ją swoją zastępczą córką – odparł.

I Grace przez chwilę patrzyła na niego tak, jakby nie nadążała, ale kiedy uśmiechnęła się wrednie, wiedział, że grają po tej samej stronie.

ooo

Co prawda nie spodziewał się, że dziewczynki pojawią się w ich domu, ale nie planował robić z tego wielkiej sprawy. W końcu Annie udawała, że zamierza uczyć Grace matematyki.

\- Czy ona nie jest wspaniała? – spytał Danny.

Annie promieniowała tylko bardziej. Steve wolał nie wspominać, że Grace doskonale znała matmę, ponieważ to on ją uczył przez ostatnie kilka lat. Jeśli jednak mieli grać w tę grę, nie miał z tym problemów.

Ostatnia sprawa zakończyła się trzy dni wcześniej i mogli nareszcie spędzić więcej czasu zajmując się tylko sobą. Grace pewnie miała ochotę posurfować wraz z nim, ale Annie uparcie rozłożyła się przy kuchennym stole, jakby planowała właśnie tam udzielać lekcji córce Danny'ego. Coś pewnie miało z tym wspólnego to, że Williams właśnie przygotowywał dla nich obiad.

\- Nie wolicie przejść do pokoju Grace? – zaproponował nawet Danny w pewnym momencie, ale Annie pospiesznie potrząsnęła przecząco głową.

\- Na pewno zaczniemy plotkować – powiedziała bez wahania dziewczyna. – Poza tym mówił pan, że lubi mieć pan Grace na oku.

Steve miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem.

\- Karmisz jego potrzebę kontrolowania mojego życia – poinformowała ją Grace.

\- Co? – wyrwało się Danny'emu.

Grace przewróciła oczami.

\- Mówisz tak do wujka Steve'a trzy razy w tygodniu. Rozumiem, że to coś pomiędzy niezdrową potrzebą dowiadywania się gdzie jestem i co robię, ale jeszcze nie przechodzi w nękanie – powiedziała jego córka.

Steve miał ochotę przybić jej piątkę.

\- Wcale tak nie robię – odparł Danny i wydawał się faktycznie urażony.

Grace przewróciła oczami.

\- Jestem pewna, że ona żartuje – wtrąciła pospiesznie Annie. – Jest pan świetnym ojcem – dodała, patrząc na niego swoimi wielkimi niewinnymi oczami.

I pewnie Danny nadal żyłby w nieświadomości, gdyby palce nastolatki nie wylądowały na jego wielkiej, męskiej dłoni, na której opierał się o stół. Steve widział dokładnie w którym momencie jego szare komórki załapały co jest grane. Oczy Danny'ego zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki i ten głupkowaty wyraz twarzy szybko przekształcił się w całkowitą panikę.

Steve miał bardzo wielką ochotę zaśmiać się, podobnie jak Grace, która ukryła się za swoim zeszytem.

Zamiast tego jednak wziął głęboki wdech i podszedł do Williamsa, obejmując go w pasie, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

\- _Babe_ , kiedy zrobisz obiad? – spytał przyciskając się do o wiele mniejszego ciała.

Danny nadal był cholernie spięty, ale kiedy Steve zerknął w dół, dłoń Annie znajdowała się daleko od ręki jego partnera. Dziewczyna siedziała niemal bordowa przy ich kuchennym stole.

\- Kiedy przestaniesz przysysać się do mnie jak wielka ośmiornica – odparł zgryźliwie Danny i obrócił się, żeby cmoknąć go w podbródek.

\- Jesteście obrzydliwi – poinformowała ich Grace. – Idę do swojego pokoju – dodała, patrząc na Steve'a całkiem wymownie.

Annie przynajmniej tym razem nie protestowała. Nie był jednak zaskoczony, kiedy oberwał prawym sierpowym w ramię, a nadal rumieniący się z zażenowania Danny, patrzył na niego wściekle.


End file.
